


A Moment of Sympathy

by Omnicat



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Aging Backwards, Casual Sex, Contractor/Contractor Relationships, Discussion Of Sex But No Actual Sex, F/M, Impending Death, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could spare some of her own precious time for those doomed to die. // set during ‘City Under Crackdown, Moist with Tears...’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Een Sympathiek Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449981) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



> There's also a Russian translation available! [Немного сочувствия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2615291) by [najas](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4599364/).

"Thinking about what I told you?"

He looked over his shoulder. Amber smiled and sauntered over to stand next to him, facing the same view of the city that stretched out so far below and so close, it seemed, in the air around them. Lights from other buildings glimmered like stars, each tiny, rain-beaten plane a human life. Knowing what she knew, they seemed as fragile as the Contractors’ stars she was trying to protect, tiny sparks of life perched precariously in a void empty but for a myriad forces so vast they could snuff them out with a flick of a switch or a brush of lips.

A fleeting glance was all she spared November 11 before surrendering to the feral glitter of the skyline. "About your future, I mean."

His eyes found her reflection in the glass; from her peripheral vision, she could see them roving up and down her body.

"You know I always take your every word to heart."

"I’m afraid I don’t have much more to tell you, though," she said, clasping her hands behind her back and avoiding his eyes with an impishly coy flutter of lashes. "You’ll know when the moment comes. You might even have the choice to turn back and walk away with your life."

"Vague and infuriating as always." November chuckled, reaching out to brush a lock of pale green hair back from her shoulder. "If I didn’t know better I might have been torturing you for information as we speak."

Smiling again, Amber tilted her head so the backs of his fingers brushed her cheek. He fit his palm to the curves of her face, stroking her cheekbone, and smiled back. The tiniest spark of red light would be enough to shatter their resigned relaxation, but they both knew it would not come.

"My gift does not include omniscience," she sighed. "Besides, I think you already know."

"I suppose," he admitted in a misleadingly casual tone. Then: "You really do grow younger every time we meet, February. Do you mind if I call you that? I’ve gotten used to ‘February’ as an exclamation of passion – one way or another. It would be a shame to let all the practice that took go to waste."

"November, if you’re propositioning me there’s no need to do it in such a roundabout way."

"So sorry. Must have picked it up from you."

Giggling, Amber turned and took his hand from her cheek to her hip. The other one followed; November drew her close to him, close enough to feel the flushed warmth of his body.

"Should I, though? Could you take it?" he wondered aloud, even as he kneaded her buttocks. "You really do look awfully young."

"Only compared to last time." Hands around his neck, she stood on her tip-toes to reach for his lips and press a calmly smiling kiss to them. "I still have a long way back before I lose my maturity." She winked at him. "But I’ll always be older than you."

"Does this thing have a zipper anywhere?"

She wriggled her hips – "A little higher." – and his hands languidly slid up her spine.

"Alright. Then I see no reason why I should die wanting."

"Likewise," she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will _always_ remain welcome. :)


End file.
